Enjoying the outdoors is a cherished activity for many people. When spending time outdoors, especially in wooded areas, the risk of insect or tick bites is significantly increased. Many times, people sustain bites and/or stings from insects or ticks without even noticing their presence as they crawl into position. For instance, due to the small size and weight, the insect or tick can crawl up a person's arm or leg and under their clothes without a person feeling or noticing. Unfortunately, harmful and sometimes fatal diseases can be transmitted from a tick bite. Some of the harmful diseases that can be transmitted include Lyme Disease, Anaplasmosis, Babesiosis, Powassan Virus, Rickettsios, Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever, and the like.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a barrier that prevents an insect or a tick, from unknowingly crawling into position on a person's skin or under their clothes.